


Magic

by EmilisBack



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Sweet, magic show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: It wasn't that Abe hated the place, sure it was small and crowded with the bad smell of body oder filling the air and loud noises of chatter around him that annoyed the crap out of him, but he still liked the place. It had some redeeming qualities, like... like...Well Abe was sure given enough time he could think of something, if only there wasn't all the noise.





	Magic

It wasn't that Abe hated the place, sure it was small and crowded with the bad smell of body oder filling the air and loud noises of chatter around him that annoyed the crap out of him, but he still liked the place. It had some redeeming qualities, like... like...

Well Abe was sure given enough time he could think of something, if only there wasn't all the noise.

Mihashi stood next to him, on tip toes so e could try and find empty seats. Abe knew it would be easier for him to look, but he knew searching helped calm the other boys nerves. Instead he looked around the room blankly, eyes sliding past all the people around him.

"There!" Mihashi shouted , pointing to a row near the front that had yet to be taken. Surprised, Abe nodded and they quickly went to the seats, sliding in place. He smiled, grabbing Mihashi's hand and placing a soft kiss on the knuckle of his thumb.

"So, ready for some magic?" Abe asked. The show had been Mihashi's idea, of course. He wasn't even sure how the blond had managed to find a magic show going on around here, let alone why he wanted to go to one. They were all just fancy card tricks as far as Abe was concerned, and not worth $10 a person to see.

Gigging and nodding, he responded, "This is going to be so cool."

They then sat quietly, hand in had as they waited for the show to start, hand in hand. Mihashi's palm was sweaty, but Abe really didn't mind, because he would rather hold his sweaty palm than no palm.

As soon as the show started, Abe leaned back, ready for a snooze fest, but instead was caught off guard by two sudden _booms_ that rang through the performance hall. "Ladies and gentlemen," a voice murmured soon after, fog begining to fill the room as he said, "get ready for the night of your lives, for soon you will witness the greatness of the one, the only..." the voice trailed off as the silhouette of a man appeared in the fog, fist in the air. "Jacob Hoffman!" Lights then illuminated the man, showing a round faced and lanky fellow with a large grin.

"Hello, hello!" the man greeted, and before Abe knew it, the show began.

First was simple card tricks, then rabbits and the other classic tricks he knew the secret of, leaving Abe unimpressed. When he bagan to introduce his lovely assistant and a coffin like box with a saw, Abe was ready to leave. He turned to Mihashi to say as much, but stopped when he saw the other boy.

The boy's face was bright and beautiful in wonder, body leaning forward and eyes focused, not wanting to miss a moment. His jaw was dropped, eyes wide and innocent to the preformers cons.

How could Abe ask to leave after seeing a face like that from the boy who he was obsessed with? He honestly couldn't, and wouldn't even if he could.

But the show was boring, so instead he watched Mihashi, something that could never get boring to Abe. He watched him as he leaned forward as the man spun the box around, showing that it was 'a normal box' and then watched the gasp leave Mihashi as the woman climbed in. Mihashi outright screamed, along with all the kids in the room, when the man started up the chainsaw. He turned to Abe and said, "He's not actually going to cut through her, right? He'll stop?"

Abe shrugged, fegining innocence. "No idea, but I wouldn't worry about it."

Mihashi nodded, always willing to listen to those he trusted, before turning forward. "Yeah, it'll be fine."

The man began to cut through thee box, and Mihashi gripped Abe's hand tighter, squeezing it to the point it actually hurt, but Abe said nothing. He knew that the boy was freaking out, he wasn't god at hiding it, and any comfort Abe could offer he would give.

Suddenly a woman screamed, and Mihashi gasped, tears in his eyes. "It's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay..."

Now Abe was getting worried. Mihashi might end up crying if the show went on longer. "It's kay, she's not actually hurt," Abe assured, but he could tell his words did little to comfort. "She's acting, to make you ore excited when she's alright."

At that the blond looked over. "What do you mean?"

Abe was shocked more and more everyday by the boys innocence and willingness to just trust whatever anyone said. "It's all an act. There's two boxes and two different girls, one for the head," he pointed, "and one for the feet." When Mihashi still didn't looked convinced, he asked, "What? What is it?"

"Well, those boxes aren't big enough to fit a person, and wouldn't we see their other half of their bodies?"

Abe shook his head. "No, most magicians and their assistants are master contortionists, and they're using the light and ange to make the boxes look smaller."

Finally Mihashi's eyes lit up with understanding. "Oh! I see!" He looked forward, now eager to watch the show. "Abe's so smart," he mumbled, probably more to himself than anyone else. Abe smiled, continuing to watch theother boy,now supporting a small smile, eyes still bright.

They continued the rest of the show in silence, Mihashi fine with being tricked, and Abe fine with watching him. As long as the other boy was happy and with him, Abe would be fine anywhere.

Once the show was over Abe grabbed Mihashi's hand, they had let go of each other at some point, and stood up. "Have fun?" he asked, already well aware of the answer.

"Yes! It was amazing," he gushed. "I mean, I know it wasn't real magic obviously, but didn't it seem like it?"

Abe nodded and agreed, despite not actually agreeing.

It may have been small and crowded with a bad smell and loud noises, and the actual show might have been boring, but as long as Mihashi had fun, everything was okay in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is a short one shot I wrote for my cousin, and I hope you liked it! Feel free to send me prompts, they're always appreciated!


End file.
